Magic, Mystery, and Mayhem Academy
by Gwen's Archive
Summary: Sarah, Ethan, Benny, Erica, and Rory Have transfered to a new school, one designed especially for Vampires, Werewolves, Wizards, Seers, Ghosts, Necromancers, Sirens, Earth Preistesses, and Zombies! How will they handle being around so many new people, who are all like them? Will there be competion, and jealousy?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! It's me, I am Gwen daughter of Arcus with yet another story! This will be my first My Babysitter's a Vampire story, so please help me if anything seems a bit OOC. This is a SYOC, so

if anything is against the rules, please tell me how to fix it and not tell me to just take it down.

Here are the rules:

1. Submit characters through PM only. The only characters that are accepted through review are those from Guests, and those only if they're extremely detailed.

2. NO MARY-SUES OR GARY-STUS. END OF STORY.

3. No Flames, please.

4. To signal that you have read and agree to these rules, please add 'Red elephants eat purple popcorn' to the top of your submission.

Sarah, Ethan, Benny, Erica and Rory grabbed their bags and nervously walked through the doors of their new school.

The halls filled with all kinds of people and creatures, using their powers freely, not having to hide anything! Erica ran off excitedly, chasing a few boys, who suddenly didn't look too

social.

Sarah clung to Ethan and Benny trying to avoid being stepped on. Rory had a look of wonder on his face, pleasantly surprised to find a place he actually belonged in.

A voice boomed over the loudspeaker.

"Good Morning, Students," said cheerful, sweet, old voice. "Since it is the beginning of a new school year, we do have some new students. We will be holding an assembly in the Gym to

introduce our new friends. Now, today..."

The voice went on to make other announcements, such as what Lunch was, No Bullying campaigns, what clubs were available this year, and that all new students should report to the main

office.

The Seer, the three Vampires, and the Spell Caster began to make their way to the office.

So, that was the beginning! What do you guys think, any ways I could improve? Here's the form, and remember the rules please!

Name (First and Last):

Affliction (Accepting: Vampires, Fledglings, Werewolves, Spell Casters, Seers, Ghosts, Necromancers, Sirens, Earth priestesses, Zombies, Or, if you want something else, please explain what

it is.) :

Powers (Explain what it would look like when they're using their powers, also what they can do) :

Age (Include Birthday):

Hair (Color, length, style):

Eyes (Color and shape):

Skin tone (Include birthmarks and marks such as freckles or scars):

Clothes (What do they usually wear, style):

Family (include pets):

Personality (Be descriptive):

Short History (Include how old they were when they got to the school, orignal hometown, how life was):

Romance (What type of Guy/Girl, or a Forever Alone?):

Interests (Clubs):

Strengths (Include why):

Weaknesses (Include why):

Items (Things they always have with them):

Enemies (What species):

Allies (Species, not names):

Anything else:

Thanks! I can't wait to meet your characters!

I am Gwen daughter of Arcus


	2. Chapter 2

Later on at the assembly, Ethan, Benny, and Rory had somehow managed to get all their classes together, and Erica and Sarah were in a different class than the boys, but were together. The

five walked up to the side of the stage and up the stairs, and sat in the chairs set up for the new students on the stage.

Benny looked down the row. There were plenty of new students, around 15 besides them. Benny wasn't nervous in the least bit, but Sarah and Ethan both looked as if they would pass out.

Erica just looked hungary and flirty, and Rory looked like if had one more ounce of sugar, he'd explode.

An old woman, with snow white hair and a feather hat in a navy blue blazer stepped onstage and shook each of their hands. "I'm Mrs. Matilda Masters, and I am the headmaster of out

wonderful little school," She said, giving a nice warm laugh. "I hope that you all enjoy being students here, and do become involved in activities."

She stepped up to the podium, and began adressing the large crowd that was the student body. "Hello students! Lovely morning isn't it?" The students mumbled, making Matilda frown. "Oh,

come on! Be more cheerful! It's the first day of school!" She shouted, flailing her arms. The students let the grumpy atmosphere go, and let smiles fill their faces at the funny sight of

the short woman waving her arms frantically. "That's better. We have new students today! I expect you to show them around, help them with anything they need. Let's see." The stout

headmaster looked over the scroll she had been holding.

"Aaron Healy? Would you like to introduce yourself to us dear?" She called out, turning around to the chairs.

A boy who was about 17 with jet black hair, and gray eyes that seemed as if they were following you, stood up, with a Husky dog at his feet.

"I'm Aaron Healy. This is my dog, Bandit. I am 17 in mortal years, I am a Vampire. I would like to be on the football team, and swim team, and I do not like Werewolves or Zombies." He sat

down looking a bit bored. A kid in the audience yelled a name at him, and Aaron turned around on his heel and hissed at the crowd, not knowing who did it.

"Hey, hey. Let's be nice to our new students. I'm talking to you, Mr. Tanger. Next is April Matthews? Come up here darling," Mrs. Masters said. "Oh! Our last names are lmost the same!

Let's hope I don't get them mixed up, now won't we?" She joked, pushing April up to the microphone, with a laugh. April smiled at the old lady.

April was a taller girl, with wavy orange hair in two ponytails. She was pale, and had turquoise eyes. In other words, most of the boys were staring. "I'm obviously April Matthews, I am a

Spell Caster, or wizard," At this point, Benny looked over, as to finding someone who was just like him. "I'm 14, I would like to join Art club, and or Yearbook, and I like to draw and

write." She smiled again, and bounced back over to her seat.

"Nice to meet you, April. Benny Weir?" Matilda called Benny up to the podium. Benny strolled right up, but then was unsure of how to introduce himself.

"Well," He tapped his fingers on the stand. "I'm Benny Weir, I'm 16. I am a Wizard, or Spell Caster... I like computers... and chocolate... and bananas..."

"Okay, dear. That's enough," Mrs. Masters said, pushing Benny back to his seat. " Next we have Brandon Bemmlar." A few students laughed at his last name, but he just raised an eyebrow, and

floated up to the podium. He was pale, with spikey brown hair, and brown eyes.

"I'm Brandon Bemmalar, I'm a ghost and 16. I'd also like to join yearbook, and Art club if there is one. I enjoy to draw also, and I don't have any enemies because I don't like to fight."

"Oh, wonderful. Lovely to meet you dear. Bronwyn Stuart? Honey, no need to be shy. Come here!" Matilda insisted, tapping the podium.

A girl in all dark colors walked up. She had curly blonde hair with bangs. Her eyes almost looked black, but they were really brown, with a blue-ish tint. " I am Bronwyn Stuart, 16,

Necromancer, I don't like Sirens, and I want to be in Book club, and Art club." She turned around, and sat back down.

"Oh, welcome, Bronwyn dear. Cody Sheenan?" Professor Masters asked, fluffing her snowy hair. A girl with wavy blonde hair, and blue highlights, and red eyes walked up. She was wearing

something that looked like a school uniform. She looked like she was 11 years old.

"I'm Cody, I am a GIRL, a witch, 15, And I don't like Zombies or Fledglings. And if your wondering why I look so young, it was a spell I messed up, so please don't make fun of me for it.

I'm intrested in Drama."

"Thank you Cody, I'm sure no one will tease you," She said with a pointful glare at the audience, "Dillan Matare?" A short girl, with straight dark brown hair and tan skin with hazel eyes

walked up.

"I'm Dillan. I'm a vampire, I actually am 11, I don't like Zombies...I like archery, but no activies beside that."

"Okay, Dillian honey. Eric Hasmen?" A boy with light brown hair and greenish pale skin that was loose and blue eyes stumbled up.

" I am Eric. I am a Zombie, but please. I don't make moaning noises, and please don't judge me. I'm 17, I like Yearbook, Books, Football, Drama, and computers."

"Thank you Eric darling. Erica?" Erica flounced up, straightening her shirt and waving at the boys.

"I'm Erica, I'm 16, a vampire," She raised her voice a bit and flared her fangs, " And I wanna be in Yearbook and Swimming."

"Yes, yes, darling. Ethan Morgan?" Ethan walked up next and leaned on the podium.

"I'm Ethan, 15, I like computers, I'm a seer. I think the only two clubs I'd be in are Computer club, and art club."

"And they's be lucky to have you dear. Giotto Brown?" A boy with spikey black hair, and blue eyes walked up with a dog.

"I would be Giotto, a seer, I'm 16, and this is Ein. No clubs for me, I do not like Vampires." He said turned around and sat back down.

"Oh, arn't you charming. Joy Rivers?" A girl with dark brown straight hair to her waist, hazel eyes and pale skin with freckles walked up with a German Shepard.

"I'm Joy, I'm a shape-shifter, 15, I mostly get along with everyone, and that is Maya." She finished pointing to the dog.

"Welcome, honey. Karmin Loucier?" A girl with jet black curly hair, and brown eyes walked up, knocking her combat boots together and straightening her leather jacket.

"I'm Karmin Loucier. A Necromancer. I wanna be in the book club, and I dislike Vampires, Zombies, and Ghosts." She walked back, and sat down next to the boy called Giotto.

The headmaster then pointed to Rory, the only one left. "Um... I'm Rory Keaner... I'm 16... a SUPER AWESOME vampire... And I enjoy being awesome." The he sat down.

"Welcome all, I hope you all have a wonderful experience, and lots of fun! Please, remember to use any powers sparingly, and NOT on any other students. Have a good day!" Mrs. Matilda

Masters exclaimed, and walked out the door.

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEE HHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEERRRR RRRRRRREEEEEEEEE

Hope you guys liked it! If your character didn't show up, theyare going to be a student who has been going there longer, and will show up in one of the next two chapters.

For people still looking to submit characters, here are the clubs available. (And yes, I AM still accepting characters.): Yearbook, Swimming, Football, Drama, computers, Book club, Chess,

and Art club.

CREDITS!

Aaron Healy- MentalAbuseToHumans-Maths

April Matthews- PowerOfIreland

Benny Weir- MY BABYSITTER'S A VAMPIRE!

Brandon Bemmalar- I am Gwen daughter of Arcus

Brooklyn Carter- I am Kayla daughter of Apollo

Bronwyn Stuart- Guest (Next time, when you review, it'd be nice if you left a name, so I know who to give credit to.)

Cody Sheenan- DigitalHero No. 1

Dillan Matare- I am K.a.c. daughter of Hades

Eric Hasmen- I am Gwen daughter of Arcus

Erica- MY BABYSITTER'S A VAMPIRE!

Ethan Morgan- MY BABYSITTER'S A VAMPIRE!

Giotto Brown- cubillios

Joy Rivers- Sibuna Kitten

Karmin Loucier- LemonScratchPost

Manhattan Carter- I am Kayla daughter of Apollo

Remi Scott- Yours Truly

Rory Keaner- MY BABYSITTER'S A VAMPIRE!

Samantha Sanghymn- I am Gwen daughter of Arcus

Sarah- MY BABYSITTER'S A VAMPIRE!

Siara Hunt- I am Katie daughter of Demeter

Victoria Lampley- I am Gwen daughter of Arcus

There were a few guests who submitted characters, but they didn't go into detail, and the forms were just confusing, so to those guests (The maker of Raleigh Norris, the maker of James

Johnson, and the maker of Haden Keaner) Your characters will be accepted, if you leave a name, and go into more detail and se the form clearly.

Thanks,

I am Gwen daughter of Arcus


	3. Chapter 3

Samantha's P.O.V

Samatha was a Siren, and she was sitting in the back of the class room. The teacher was mumbling on and on about something, but she couldn't hear him, or quite frankly, care less. Suddenly

a girl walked in. She had long blonde hair, that was perfectly straight, she had blue eyes and was a bit pale. She was followed by two girls with Strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes.

They had freckles. Once more girl came in. She had black hair with dark purple highlights, parted on the side. She had brown eyes.

I have long wavy blonde hair, and very dark blue eyes. I have tan skin and a scar down my cheek... I'd rather not explain.

The girls spoke to the teacher for a moment, then stood in a line. I strained to hear the teacher.

"Lana Niles, Siren, ...Samantha..." That was all I could hear, but soon, the girl with blonde hair sat in the empty desk next to mine. I smiled and waved to her, than tried to hear the

teacher again. "Manhattan and Brooklyn Carter... Fledgling and Vampire...Next to..." Then the two girls with strawberry blonde hair went and sat in two empty desks in the front of the

room. "Victoria Lampley, a shapeshifter, ... Greek,... Teumessian fox, Laelaps,... Phoenix. Other...Samantha." The girl with the black hair and purple highlights sat on the other side of

me.

The bell rang, just fast enough to save us from the teacher continuing his speech. I started gathering my books, when the girl, Lana, tapped me.

"Um, Hello. I suppose you're Samantha?" I nodded. "Hi, I'm Lana."

I shook her hand and spoke. "Hi, I hear you're a siren too?"

Lana looked surprised. "You're a siren?"

"Yep." The girl Victoria walked over.

"Uh, Hi... I'm Victoria."

"Hello," I said. "I'm Samantha Sanghymn... I'm a siren, just like Lana apparently."

Victoria smiled. "I'm a Shape-shifter."

"Cool," Lana said, smiling. "Can you shift into anything?"

"No, just Greek animals. My father was Greek, so I suppose that's where that came from." She laughed.

I tilted my head. "Sirens are Greek too... I guess we're all Greek!" I laughed along with Victoria.

Lana chuckled. "So what kind of Greek animals?"

Victoria wrinkled her nose. "Well, a Phoenix, which are pretty obvious what those are, and then a Laelaps, and a Teumessian Fox. A Laelaps is a dog that always catches its prey and a

Teumessian fox is a fox destined to never be caught. A bit ironic, really."

"Awesome!" I said, amazed. "Can you shift into a Laelaps? I want to see what they look like."

Victoria nodded, and closed her eyes. There was a small glowing purple light, and then a black and white dog was standing in front of us. It barked, and the purple light was back.

Suddenly, Victoria was back.

"That was... AMAZING!" Lana said.

Nixie's P.O.V.

I was sitting in the corner of the room, listening intently to the teacher's rant on moss. Suddenly, two girls walked in. One had wavy golden hair down to her waist and teal eyes with an

olive skin tone. The other was tall, she looked older. She had long grey hair in a braid, and grey eyes also. Despite this, she was pretty.

The teacher introduced them. "Class, we have two new students. This is Siara Hunt, a weather - monger, I believe? Why don't you go sit behind Nixie." The girl with grey hair sat behind me.

I smiled at her, than waited for the teacher to introduce the second girl.

"And this is Carly Smith, a fledgling. You sit over by ..." I didn't hear the end because I was beginning to talk to Siara.

"Hello, I'm Nixie."

"Hi, I'm Siara."

"So, are joining any clubs?"

Siara smiled. "I"m not new, I'm 20, I've been going here for a while. I'm in the book club and art club, and president of the Chess club."

"Cool, I'm in swimming and drama."

"Oh! I think I've seen you before! I like to watch drama plays, so I must have seen you!"

Randi's P.O.V.

I was about to enter my new math class along with two other girls, who also weren't talking. I pulled open the door. The teacher was in the middle of talking about dividing fractions, and

turned and smiled friendly at us. "Hello, who are you girls?"

I spoke first. "I'm Randi Laurence. I'm a ghost."

The girl with curly red hair, and blue-green eyes spoke next. "I'm Paige Williams, ...a mermaid."

The last girl had dirty blonde hair and eyes that constantly changed. "I'm Remi Scott, a demigod, daughter of Aphrodite,"

The teacher intoduced them, and sent them to their seats.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a normal Monday for a school full of freaks. That is, until they were attacked. There was only one class teaching that day, science. The class held Cody Sheenan, Giotto Brown, Eric

Hasmen, Bronwyn Stuart, Ethan Morgan, Samantha Sanghymn, Benny Weir, Remi Scott, Brooklyn Carter, and Aaron Healy. The teacher was teaching a boring lesson that will not be put into words

to spare your minds.

Suddenly a rock sized spider crashed through the window in the back of the room, shattering it. The bug landed on the table shared by Ethan and Benny.

"Spider!" Ethan yelled, standing up.

"Oh calm down, it's just a little-" As Benny was speaking, a long, black, hairy leg slipped through the window like a claw. The rest of the spider began to follow, showing its size was

larger than any entire person in the room. Students scattered.

Five of the students ended up in the office. Two ended up in a closet. Three hid in a car.

The students who rushed towards the office were Cody, Giotto, Eric, Bronwyn, and Ethan. Although, only Giotto, Bronwyn, and Ethan made it inside before the door was locked.

"Let us in!" Cody yelled, furiously pulling on the handle of the door. Ethan and Bronwyn were also pulling form the inside, but the door wasn't budging. "Pull harder!" Giotto had

disappeared further into the office. Finally the door busted open, and Cody and Eric rushed in. Ethan quickly popped back up and ran over to lock the door. Giotto reappeared.

"Come farther down this hall, there's a supply closet that's pretty concealed," Giotto said, leading us down the hallway.

"But we have to get rid of them so the others don't get killed!" Ethan said, rejecting Giotto's idea.

"Just because you want to be a hero, doesn't mean we should die," Giotto replied, slipping into the room.

"Are any of you coming?" Ethan looked around at the rest of the students.

"Eh... I'm too slow.. Zombie, ya know? I guess I'll try," Eric said, giving in.

"I'll come," Cody replied with a smile.

"Kickin' spider butt sounds good to me. Do spiders even have butts?" Bronwyn grinned.

"Great! Let's go!"

Samantha and Benny were the two who ended up in the closet.

"I hate spiders," Samantha shuddered.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Benny said, winking.

Samantha elbowed him. "Shut up, Benny. It's not funny, spiders are creepy." A small spider crawled under the crack in the door. "Spider!"

Benny stomped the spider. "It was just a small one!"

"It still has eight freaking hairy legs doesn't it? Besides, last time a small spider came, the huge one followed it,"

"That my friend, would be pessimistic."

"I don't care! I don't feel like dying by spider,"

"I told you I'd protect you."

"Yeah, and that makes me feel so much better."

"Gee thanks."

"Anytime." Samantha replied sarcastically, just as the lights began to flicker. "No! The lights can't go out! Then I can't even tell if I'm surrounded until it's too late!" Samantha began

panicking.

"Relax, there are flashlights on the shelf," Benny said, reaching up to the shelf above them and taking a couple of flashlights out of a bag. He tossed one to Samantha. "There. Better

now?"

Samantha rolled her eyes. "You don't have to make fun of me, you know." Samantha was not amused.

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Whatever, come here, just give Benny a big 'ol hug. It makes everything better!"

"You're really weird, you know?"

"Well-" At that moment, the same spider leg from earlier crashed through the wall. Samantha screamed bloody murder, clawing at the walls trying to escape. "We're gonna DIE!" Benny

screamed, also trying to escape.

"Thanks Mr. Brightside!"

The three students who fled to the car were Remi, Brooklyn and Aaron.

"Why are we in a car?" Brooklyn asked. "We could be leaving, you know, running for our lives?"

"That's a very good point," Aaron nodded.

"Because We have to make sure the others don't die!" Remi replied, rushed.

"And sitting in a car doing nothing is helping how?" Brooklyn questioned.

"We aren't going to stay in the car obviously! In a minute or two, we're going to go attack it!" Remi pulled out a couple of weapons, she picked up a knife for herself. "take your pick.

You two are vampires, right? So you can fly up to the top of the spider or something,

"If we get killed, that would help them how?"

"Yeah, if we die, it won't be any help."

"I'm pretty sure spiders don't have holy water or wooden stakes on them."

"That's so stereotypical."

"What, isn't it true?"

"Yeah... but it could have been fake!"

Sorry I took so long to update! Heh... CLIFF! :D Anyway, I'm updating this story on Tuesdays, I just didn't have time yesterday. Do you think Giotto should end up helping? Will Ethan,

Bronwyn, Cody and Eric going to be able to get rid of the spiders? Are Benny and Samantha going to get out of the closet? Do you think Samantha likes Benny? Will Remi, Brooklyn, and Aaron

run into Ethan and the others? Will they team up? Hm... Answer the questions in reviews, if anyone gets them right, I'll use your character in the next plot!

-Gwen


	5. Chapter 5

_A special thank you to the 12 follows, 8 favorites, and 42 reviews I got when the story was originally posted on my main account. _

_This story has now been added to my archive, and will not be updated again._

_-Gwen_


End file.
